Forbidden Love
by happybunny101
Summary: JungWoo is the new student at Pure Water High and everyone's a.......little on the gay side. Kun the sexy model tries to be friends with him but Yeong the ruthless gang member may be the one to begen this fofbidden love.


Forbidden Love

" Class settle down! Kun take your seat." yelled the teacher over the loud

ruckus of the class." We have a new studentJung-Woo would you please step to

the front of the class and introduce yourself." A young boy with shoulder lenght blond hair and dazzling blue eyes, slowly stod up and walked to the front of the class. The blond beauty waited awhile before lifting his head from the ground to speak."

Hello... my name isJung-Woo and Im a third year." said Jung-Woo, slightly

blushing." Hey baby you like guys?" shouted Yeong with a big grin on his face. Jung-Woo's whole face turned bright red as the teacher came up behind him." Please ignore Yeong Jung-Woo, he will pay for that outburst in detention."" Aaawww! what I do?" shouted Yeong looking completely dumbfounded." Please take your seat Jung-Woo" Jung-Woo definitely didn't want to sit next to Yeong. Jung-Woo continued to look around until he saw an empty seat next to Kun. Jung-Woo walked over to his now assigned seat next to Kun and sat down. As soon as he sat down the teacher went on with the lesson." Hey boy what you said yo name was?" whispered Kun as he tapped Jung-Woo on his shoulder. Jung-Woo looked back and was surprised to see two light blue eyes staring into his." Its Jung-Woo...and yours" " Not important but, I like yours... Jung-Woo...it has a nice ring to it. So since you seem so innocent, I'll let you in on a little secert. Here at Pure Water High all the boys are how do you say gay and with you being so fine and all your definitely on their first list." Jung-Woo couldn't believe what he was hearing. Everyone was gay. Oh my..he was in for it, especially since he was so fine." You know all they really want is to turn you out but, I on the other hand am straight so I'll watch your back."" Hold on a minute, if everyones gay then why haven't they turned you out?" Jung-Woo flinched as Kun began to flash a flirtatious grin." Well because... I don't fall for childish tricks that easily. I guess they figuried I was to smart for them."" Well thanks for the warning, but I won't need it" said Jung-Woo turning around in his seat." Suit yourself Jung-Woo's first day of school was already going bad but, he could never prepare hiself for what would happen next period in gym.

Chapter 2

Jung-Woo walked down the hallway with Kun's words still in mind. Millions of eyes seem to undress him as he walked toward the gym. "Damn he hot!" grinned one of the boys as Jung-Woo passed by. This is creepy. When Jung-Woo walked into the gym he thought of something good. He didn't have to dress out. No gym uniform but, his smile faded when he seen the coach walking toward him with a gym uniform in hand." Your Jung-Woo right? Well we called your old school two days before you came so you could have a gym uniform ahead of time, isn't that great?" said the coach handing him the uniform and walking away. Damn, almost got away with it. Jung-Woo hung his head as he walked into the dressing room. He spotted Kun on the far side of the dressing room, excluded from everyone else. Jung-Woo started walking over to where he was but, was stopped by Yeong." Hey cutie, did ya miss me?"" Fuck off, Yeong" sneered Jung-Woo trying to walk pass him." Where you think you going, huh? Your-"" Back off Yeong, hes not interested." said Kun stepping up to Yeong. Yeong looked down at the pretty blonde." You lucky blondie" Jung-Woo shivered at the dangerous tone in Yeong's voice. Note to self, stay away from Yeong. Jung-Woo walked over to Kun, who was slightly grinning." Whats so funny, huh?"" You!...I thought you could take care of yourself." "Oh shut-up!"

maybe two or three minutes later, Jung-Woo and Kun came out of the dressing room laughing and joking. Jung-Woo really began to enjoy talking to Kun, even though he was kinda skeptical about his sexuality. When the boys stepped out on the track field, Yeong and two other boys, walked in front of them." So Kun, you think that just because you stood up for Pretty-boy here, means your off the hook?"" Off the hook? What you think you hard now?... Just cause you beat Ga-Woon's ass doesn't mean you can be me" said Kun, his sparking blue eyes now hot

with anger." Oh reallyGET'EM!" yelled Yeong. Within seconds the two boys

beside yeong launched at Kun. One of the boys swung at Kun with a left and missed." Tough break, bitch" said Kun as he punched the boy hard in his stomach. " Oh shit, man! Kun Im sorry!" said the other boy as he took one glance at his bloody friend and ran off. Kun laughed as he straightend hiself to his normal size." See Jung-Woo those pussys ain't-". Kun frantically looked around the track." Jung-Woo! Where are you! Jung-Woo!" ( Somewhere else inside the school)" Well my little cutie, it seems that you can't do anything without Kun holding your hand"" Thats not true, I..."" Thats exactly what I thought" snickered Yeong as he glared at Jung-Woo.


End file.
